justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hot N Cold
"Hot n Cold" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance ''and ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Dancer The dancer wears a short white wedding gown with white high heels, has red hair and a white bridal veil. She also wears red long gloves and red ribbons. Since wedding gowns are white, the dancer's usual white skin tone had to be changed to a more yellowish colour. In the remake, her skin tone has finally been changed to white and her hair is now in a shade of hot pink. Her gloves are also in hot pink, and her wedding gown is now tinted pink, with the floral bits of her dress turned to pink as well. HotNCold_coach_1@x.png|Just Dance: Greatest Hits Hotncold coach 1 big.png|Just Dance Now Background The background has a very warm pink color with shades of red in it and white lines. In Just Dance, the background is glittering. The background is glowing with spinning pink diamonds in the Just Dance: Greatest Hits Kinect version. Gold Moves The Greatest Hits''version of the routine has 6 '''Gold Moves', all of which are the same: All: Point your right arm and the screen and left arm down when "You don't really wanna stay, no" and "You don't really want to go-o" is sung. Hot N Cold GM.png|All Gold Moves ''Greatest Hits'' Version The background is slightly different, with a more glowy touch. The dancer appears slightly less yellow, and her dress is slightly different. In Xbox Version, there are big floating diamonds on the background. In Mashups and Puppet/Party Master Modes, she takes her''Greatest Hits'' appearance. Appearances in Mashups Hot n Cold ''appears in the following Mashups: * Beauty And A Beat * Birthday '(Best of Katy)' * Call Me Maybe * Crucified * I Will Survive * Moves Like Jagger * Oh No! * Wild Captions ''Hot n Cold ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bridal Boogie * Bridal Bouquet * Bridal Rage * Hen Night * Let Me Pass * Pretty Bride * Rip It Off * Tear It Up * You Trivia * There is a pictogram in the JDNOW files that is similar to the gold move. This probably means that the gold move wasn't originally was not going to be a gold move. * The reason there are so many Katy Perry songs in the Just Dance series is probably because this was one of the first songs in the game. *In Just Dance, the song is known as ''Hot N Cold (Chick Version), because instead of censoring the word "b**ch" it is replaced by "chick." Also, in Greatest Hits the song is named Hot N Cold (Rock Version). However, in the preview video, it was named just as "Hot N Cold", even if it has "chick" instead of "b**ch". * This is one of the very first songs that Ubisoft revealed for the Just Dance game, and one of the first that they have started making. * The dancer has the same skin tone as Let It Go. * This is the first dancer in the Just Dance series to have a skin tone which isn't white. She's probably an orange yellow color because her dress is white. ** The same happens in'' Bad Romance.'' However, the dancer's skin stays white. * This song is the first one to have the words altered, instead of having it censored. It is followed by Baby Don't Stop Now, Funhouse, We Can't Stop and[[ I Love It| I Love It]]. * The avatar has white skin, unlike the coach. * In Just Dance 2014, there is an avatar of the coach, which can be unlocked by having saved data from the previous games. *Her appearance is the same as it is in the music video which is a bride. *The dancer looks similar to the one from Eye of the Tiger. *In the Just Dance 2014 mashups, the pictograms for this dancer are smokey grey instead of neon red. * In Just Dance Greatest Hits and in Mashups her skin is lighter. * Because the song has Tear It Up 'as a caption, ''So What's '''Tear It Up '''was changed to '''Angry Girl. * This song has all of its moves in Puppet/Party Master Modes except the moves after the bridge. * The song has a total of 4 different pictogram colors throughout Just Dance, Just Dance Greatest Hits, Mashups and Just Dance Now. * In the original routine there is a total of 84 pictograms but the Just Dance: Greatest Hits version has only 78. Gallery Tex1_256x256_0023e1cb6d65a81a_14.png|Hot N Cold Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg|Hot N Cold (Beta version for Just Dance Now) Hotncold cover JDNOW.jpg|Hot N Cold (Just Dance Now) Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 10.36.31 AM.png|Greatest Hits Gameplay JUST_DANCE_KEYART_NCSA2.jpg|JD1 Gameplay Hotncold cover@2x.jpg Hotncoldavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar jd2015hotncold.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Hot N Cold.png|Coach hotncoldkatyperry.png|Comparison between The Coach and Katy Perry in the Music Video HotNColdMenu.png|Hot N Cold on JD1 Menu Pictos-sprite HotNCold.png hotncold jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mash Up Background Pictos Hot N Cold.png|All pictogram colors (JD-JDGH-Mashups-JDNOW) Videos File:Katy Perry - Hot N Cold File:Just_Dance_1_Hot_n_Cold,_Katy_Perry File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Hot N Cold - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Clean versions Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Downgrade Category:Calm Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs